Hazard ReBurst/Entities
Hazard ReBurst features Entities, just like its prequel Entity Burst Online. However, the Entities of Hazard ReBurst are a selection of Gods and Goddesses, who are divided into the three councils that are: the Elemental Council, the Council of Sin, and the Celestial Council. Players who are assigned to an Entity are officially known as Patrons of that Entity. Being a Patron of one Entity will grant that player more power when using items that correlate to that Deity's realm; i.e. a Patron of the God of Fire will gain additional benefits using equipment that is based around fire. Once one has chosen their Entity, they will be recognized formally as Name, Patron of Entity. Lore After the battle that ended Entity Burst, the Entities that previously existed were wiped out and their physical bodies destroyed from the cataclysmic power that was unleashed upon the world. The fight was so powerful that the universe essentially tore itself apart and turned into a distorted mess of space-time. The pantheons of gods that existed beforehand were obliterated and deconstructed, causing humanity to lose all faith in higher beings until they were recreated into the current three councils of Entities. The one who shaped these new gods into existence was Sora, a God with no elemental association or attachment to an existing concept. However, since he was the one who formed the current councils, he has been associated with the concept of creation. Oddly enough, Sora himself doesn't even remember being created, just randomly coming into existence with masses of godly essences in front of him. Time had ceased to function as it should have, and he was left in a state of both existence and non-existence from the collapse of the deities before him. Seeing that the humans had lost their faith in the gods of yore, Sora took it upon himself to create a new pantheon of gods and goddesses for the humans to believe in, thus creating the three councils and placing himself at the head of the Elemental Council. From there, the Elemental, Sinful, and Celestial councils would exist to give the humans something to believe in. Unfortunately, the Celestial Council had a rocky start. Unique among the Entities, the concept of the Void was governed by twins, a brother and sister. Since the Celestial Council consisted of spatial and temporal deities, they had trouble coming to grips with their power. Sora temporarily left the Elemental Council in order to help them control themselves and rule properly. However, the brother of Void had taken it upon himself to prove himself as a benevolent deity to humanity. To do so, he gave them the idea to create the Entity Harness endoskeletal augmentations, as well as the means to harness the other Entities' powers within whatever trinkets they desired. At first, mankind accepted the gifts with caution, but grew to accept the Void brother as benevolent. However, his interaction with man imprinted upon him their negative traits, leading him to develop weapons that made use of his brethren's power. He began to teach man how to weaponize the essence of his fellow Entities, even allowing them to harness his own essence, until they drew too much on his power and left him severely weakened. Contacting his sister in secret, the brother met with her and assimilated his twin, restoring his own power and giving mankind a near-limitless power source to do as they pleased. Despite having secretly contacted her, the other Entities learned about the event very quickly, as they were all technically linked together through Sora, who could feel the pain of Void giving his power to the humans and absorbing his sister. Thus, Sora exiled Void, and the latter became the villain he was so desperately trying to avoid. Though resentful, he took it upon himself to manipulate those he provided power to, and create his own hidden faction amongst the three known factions. Elemental Council The Elemental Council consists of six deities that represent the classical elements of Earth and a seventh deity that acts as the leader. Patrons of the Elemental Council are given one of six elemental abilities, or increased baseline stats depending on who the player chose as their Entity. They are: Sora A God with no elemental attribute or definitive attachment to any spatial or temporal concept. Sora simply... exists. Some have compared him to Izanagi-no-Mikoto, but Sora had nothing to do with the creation of the world that currently exists. He did, however, have a hand in creating the other gods that exist, using knowledge of humanity's old gods and putting it to use in shaping their essences into a new, single form. He grants his patrons enhanced physical prowess, and is a generally well-balanced Entity to choose for new players. Rekka God of Flame and fire. Similar to Kagatsuchi and Ra, he is the personification of the Fire damage type. Contrary to what some may think, Rekka is a mellow and relaxed god, who offers his services and essence to those who wish to wield the power of Fire. Patrons of Rekka are almost always associated with fire to an extent, whether in name, appearance, or abilities. Fubuki Goddess of Water and ice. Akin to Poseidon, Tlaloc, and Suijin, Fubuki is the deification of the Ice damage type. She is a generally outgoing and bubble goddess, very lax and happy. In addition to ruling over water, she works with Inazuma to control Earth's weather. Her Patrons pray to her and/or Inazuma when they want to have rainy weather or clear weather during the days, to which she complies with. Jishin Goddess of Earth and stone. Just like Gaea, Jishin is the female personification of the earth, and rules over the Stone damage type. She is a stoic, strict individual, almost like the opposite of Fubuki. Jishin seems to have the most sensitivity concerning Earth's current condition, as her appearance reflects the planet's current state. However, her powers remain strong and are put towards trying to keep the Earth habitable. Her Patrons continually pray for her continued service in keeping the world in place. Inazuma God of Wind and lighting. Like Raiden and Zeus, Inazuma is the deification of lightning and controls the Shock damage type. Unlike the two, he is more fun-loving and relaxed, and has been labeled the joker of the Entities. As previously mentioned, he works with Fubuki to control the weather. However, being the joker he is, Inazuma likes to bring the opposite of what his patrons want, often sending lightning or thunderstorms. Unfortunately, Fubuki doesn't always cooperate with him when doing so, resulting in him only being able to send in heavy clouds with little to no chance of rain unless enough of Fubuki's Patrons ask. Hikari Goddess of Light. Like Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, Hikari is the twin sister of Kage, the God of Shadow. Her motherly attitude brings comfort to her patrons, who make use of the Light element damage type to fight. Typically, she is most active during the day, as that is when the sun shines and when her power is greatest. At dusk, both Hikari and Kage watch over the world together before nightfall. Once the sun has passed, she steps away and allows Kage to rule the night. All of her Patrons describe her as a very loving Entity to have, and that her Light is a powerful source of abilities, rivaled only by her twin brother Kage. Kage God of Shadow. As previously mentioned, Kage is the twin sibling of Hikari, Goddess of Light. His mysterious and rough personality contrasts with his sister, but his power of the Shadow damage type is sought after by several players. Those who follow Kage are generally brutal, power-hungry savages who crave the power of Kage's darkness. In addition, Kage rules over the night, carefully watching all that happens as the night passes by. At dawn, Kage and Hikari observe the world before the former retires and allows his twin sister to take his post. Council of Sin These goddesses represent the seven deadly sins, composed solely of female Entities. The Council of Sin provides their patrons (those who use their essence in combat) with the ability to absorb sin energy to empower the individual in whatever aspect they need, while the Entities themselves have this power without limits. This power only works on beings that can feel emotions, and will not completely drain the emotion from them. This council includes: Superbia As the goddess of Pride, Superbia provides those with her essence the ability to absorb pride from any being that can feel pride to empower themselves. And, as her entire existence would suggest, Superbia is a very prideful Entity, often showing off her most powerful patrons to the other Entities, inside and outside her council. Avaritia She represents Greed, and allows her patrons the ability to absorb any feeling of greed to empower themselves. Being the embodiment of greed, Avaritia tends to try to convince new players to become her patrons. Luxuria Being the deity that represents Lust, Luxuria grants her patrons the power to take in the lust of any being for enhancement. As the deity of lust, Luxuria tries to seduce new players into becoming her patrons, as well as playing with her existing patrons by inducing a state of lust on them. Ira The Deity of Wrath allows her patrons the power to augment themselves with the energy of anger from either other beings or the patron themselves, providing one of the most versatile sin energies of the council. While she has one of the more powerful energies, she is a very temperamental goddess, akin to the deities of Greek mythology in terms of temperament. Invidia Representing Envy, Invidia allows her patrons access to the envious energies of sentient beings, which can be then used to upgrade her patrons' abilities. Her envious nature makes her jealous of other Entities' patrons, especially when another Entity's patron performs an amazing feat that would have all the councils talking. Gula Gula's position as the Deity of Gluttony grants her patrons the ability to absorb the gluttony of nearby beings to enhance his or herself in combat. Gula's personality is that of a bored girl with a voracious appetite. As such, those who join her patronage often gift her with food or some other gift to appease her. Acedia The Sloth Entity allows her patrons the ability to channel sloth from nearby enemies and into themselves for a power increase. Players can also optionally carry a sloth companion with them that will allow the player to symbiotically empower themselves with their companion. Acedia, being Sloth incarnate, is a very lazy goddess, with players often choosing her as their patron so that they have an easy method of enhancing themselves. Celestial Council This council consists of Entities that embody aspects of the space-time continuum or similar concepts. They are: Aevum Aevum is the incarnation of Time, controlling the flow of time and all its aspects. As such, Aevum can stop, start, decelerate, and accelerate the flow of time as he pleases with a simple thought. In addition, Aevum can jump through different points in time, able to travel to the past, the future, and the present relative to him. He can even erase time and is immune to any type of time alteration used against him. However, the power he provides to his Patrons is severely limited, as they can only stop time for a maximum of 5 seconds and have the ability to channel the power of time into their attacks to inflict damage that is essentially irreversible; the only known methods of healing damage caused by time is either completely negating it, or applying a similar attack to the wound with the time focused on reversing the damage done. Elimina Elimina is the Entity of Negation and Deletion, representing nothingness. His powers revolve around erasing things from existence, allowing him to delete and negate anything. As such, he can achieve a variety of feats by simply deleting that which limits him from being able to achieve the impossible. Wounds can be healed by erasing them from existence, attacks can be negated, immortality achieved by deleting death, space deleted to teleport or move quickly, and so much more. The potential of Nothing is limited when Elimina's Patrons use it, only able to negate attacks and wounds, and achieve low-levels of teleportation via spatial deletion. In addition, Elimina's powers can negate the wounds of chronal attack, making it one of the few methods capable of healing a chronal wound. Antitheton Antitheton, as his name would suggest, represents one's Antithesis, as well as the concept of inversion. His powers come from inversion, allowing him to invert damaging attacks into healing him or providing some sort of benefit. In addition, when an attack makes contact with its inverted form, the attack can either react violently and backfire on the attacker or the inversion will cause the initial attack to cancel out completely, thus reducing it to nothing. Patrons of Antitheton are granted limited amounts of this power, able to invert attacks for defense and invert wounds so that they can heal allies. Ergo Ergo represents Energy, and the Dynamis damage type that corresponds to it. Ergo himself manipulates, stores, creates, and destroys all types of energy. Normally, the creation and destruction of energy is impossible, but Ergo is a multidimensional deity within a video game, so logic can be bypassed for this to work. His Patrons often find ways of harnessing the limitless Energy he rules over, creating advanced energy weapons for use against enemies. Gravitas Gravitas holds control over all of Gravity, allowing him to increase, decrease, generate, remove and otherwise manipulate gravity. With this, Gravitas can create black holes or white holes, or make use of his gravitational powers to use a pseudo-telekinesis. The powers his patrons harness are limited to the gravity-based telekinesis, as well as manipulating their personal field of gravity or influencing the gravity of enemies, granting them only a small fraction of Gravitas' true potential. Former Council Members Entities who commit actions deemed atrocious by the other Councils are brought up for questioning. There, the councils vote on what to do with the guilty party. In the only instance of this, the guilty was banished from the council and stripped of his title as a god. * Exiled - The concept of the Void was originally represented by twin siblings, a brother and sister. However, the brother came to give away his most of his power for mankind, and thus assimilated his sister in order to survive. These actions were quickly discovered, and he was banished from the councils as a result. Taking his punishment as his new name, Exiled embodies the Void damage type, and his Patrons are not considered patrons, rather fanatic cultists who place their faith in an unholy being. Category:ARMMO Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Hazard ReBurst Content